Rather Be With You
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song.


_--Rather Be With You--_

_--Chapter 1__: Meeting Each Other__--_

_--By: EvilEmmaEvans--_

_-------------------------------------_

_**Yeah**__**He sends a friend to ask me if I'm interested**__**I see you coming my way with a smile **__**You say **__**'**__**He's the guy, you caught his eye**______**b**__**ut he's afraid to come over he's a little shy so, **__**w**__**hy d**__**on't you come talk for a while?'**__**But I see your smile baby **__**The messenger may take the prize **__**And you see the look in my eyes**_

_"Um, excuse me, miss; I'm Zac Efron, and my friend, Corbin Bleu over there was wondering if you wanted to come join us for a cup of coffee or something before we have to go to an audition," Zac says smiling as he taps Vanessa on the shoulder._

_"I would love to Zac, but I also have an audition to get to, so I'm just waiting for my friend Ashley," Vanessa says as politely as she can._

_"What's Ashley's last name?" Zac asks._

_"Tisdale; you might of heard of her from the TV show 'The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'? She actually plays…" Vanessa says._

_"Maddie Fitzpatrick, I was a guest star on the show; I played a merit scholar named Trevor," Zac says smiling, "oh, I didn't catch your name," he says._

_"Oh, it's Vanessa Hudgens," Vanessa answers._

_"Well, that is very beautiful name. What are you auditioning for?" Zac asks._

_"High School Musical… it's a new DCOM on Disney Channel and I'm going out for the part of Gabriella Montez; what about you?" she asks as she still keeps an eye out for Ashley and Jared._

_"Everything is the same as what you just said… except, I'm going out for the part of Troy Bolton," Zac says smiling._

_(A/N: For all of you readers who don't know what DCOM stands for Disney Channel Original Movie. And don't feel bad if you didn't know what it meant… for the longest time, I didn't know what it meant. – Emma; P)_

___**[Chorus**__**I**__**'**__**d rather be with you, baby **__**You know what you**__**'**__**re doing to me **__****__**Y**__**eah **__**y**__**ou**__**'**__**re the one, they only one **__**That sets it all on fire **__**Yeah you, baby and I **__**can see you want to be with me**__**Yeah you know what I**__**'**__**m saying is true **__**I**__**'**__**d rather be with you**_

_"Okay, since Ashley hasn't shown up yet, why don't you just come over and meet Corbin, he's really set on at least meeting you," Zac says smiling._

_"I'm sorry Zac, but this spot is where I told Ashley that I would meet her and her boyfriend," Vanessa says with an apologetic look on her face._

_"Oh, come on 'Nessa, please?" Zac asks pleading._

_"No, I'm sorry, but I can't… if I move from this spot, Ashley and Jared might not be able to find me," Vanessa says._

_"Then you've left me no choice," Zac says smirking._

_**It**__**'**__**s you and me**__**But then you call him over **__**And your buddy makes three **__**I know you**__**'**__**re just trying to do right **__**A glance, a touch **__**Trying not to stare just a little too much **__**Baby, it**__**'**__**s impossible to fight**____** whoo ooo **__**Best of intentions**______**d**__**o you really wanna give me away **__**I**__**'**__**ll take this moment to say**_

_"Hey Corbin, come here__," Zac calls._

_"What are you doing?" Vanessa asks grabbing Zac's arm._

_"Since you can't move from the spot, I decided to get him over here so that he can meet you," Zac says and then looks down at her hand which was still gripping his arm._

_"Oh, sorry, but are you sure you want to bring him over here?" Vanessa asks looking worried and letting go of his arm._

_"Yep, he's my best friend," Zac says smiling a small smile._

_**Chorus: **__**I**__**'**__**d rather be with you, baby **__**You know what you**__**'**__**re doing to me **__****__**Y**__**eah **__**y**__**ou**__**'**__**re the one, they only one **__**That sets it all on fire **__**Yeah you, baby and I **__**can see you want to be with me**__**Yeah you know what I**__**'**__**m saying is true **__**I**__**'**__**d rather be with you **__**I'd rather be with you **__**I'd rather be with you **__**I'd rather be with you**_

_"Hey, I'm Corbin Bleu and you are?" Corbin asks coming over._

_"I'm Vanessa Hudgens," Vanessa responds shaking his hand._

_"She's auditioning for Gabriella in High School Musical," Zac says grinning like an idiot._

_"Are you waiting for anyone in particular?" Corbin asks._

_"Yeah, my friend and my friends boyfriend," Vanessa says trying to look over Corbin's shoulder._

_"Does this friend have a name?" Corbin asks._

_"She's waiting for Ashley Tisdale, you know, the cute blonde that I kissed when I guest stared on Suite Life," Zac says._

_"Really," Corbin asks._

_"Yeah, really," Vanessa says, "and there she is with Jared," she finishes._

_"Hey 'Nessa," Ashley says._

_"Hey Ash, hey Jared," Vanessa says giving them both a hug._

_"Didn't you guest star on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody once?" Ashley asks Zac._

_"Yep, I was the one that you got to yell at then kiss," Zac says smirking._

_"You didn't enjoy that did you Ashley?" Jared asks, "hey 'Nessa," he finishes turning to her._

_"I enjoyed it, yes, but not as much as I enjoy kissing you," Ashley says giving him a kiss._

_"Ashley, Jared, this is Corbin Bleu," Vanessa says introducing them to him._

_"So, Ashley, are you auditioning for a part in High School Musical too?" Zac asks._

_"Yep, I'm auditioning for the role of Sharpay, and I hope whoever they pair me with for the auditions for Ryan isn't a really annoying guy," Ashley says smiling._

_**And tell your friend that I**__**'**__**m not really interested**__**There is**__** nothing more that you can do**__****__**Chorus**__****_

_"Well, we'll see you in the auditions," Vanessa says smiling._

_"Yeah, and maybe we'll get paired together for the couple auditions," Zac says smiling back._

_"It was nice meeting both of you," Vanessa says._

_"Nice meeting you as well," Corbin says, taking her hand and kissing it._

_-------------------------------------_

_--End Chapter 1--_

_(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. The idea for this story came to me when I was listening to Vanessa's song 'Rather Be with You'. Please review. __. – Emma; P) _


End file.
